God is a Girl
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: The pilots met a girl years ago. Usagi Tsukino. Kind, innocent, and strong. But when their paths cross years later, she is no longer the girl they knew. Hardened by war, she seeks revenge on the wrong side. The order comes, but can they kill a broken girl
1. Remembering Me

God is a Girl

By: Princess Ashley

I had an inch to write another Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon story. I got this idea while I was supposed to be taking a Calculus test.

Summary: A long time ago, when the Gundam Wing boys were younger, they happened upon a girl by the named of Usagi Tsukino. She was a fighter, a giver, however innocent and kind. Years later, after the war with OZ has started, their cross paths again, but Usagi has changed. The effects of the war have hardened her, and she finds herself fighting for the wrong side. When the order comes to eliminate her, will the boys be able to do it?

Chapter 1: Remembering Me

Flashback

-----------------------------------------

(A.C. 187_, March_)

Duo ran through the alleyways, clinging tightly to a small purse in his arms. He jumped, grabbing the top of a wire fence and threw himself over to the other side, and kept running. There was no way they were going to catch him now.

Suddenly he could make out shadows at the end of the alley. His heart almost stopped. He skidded to a halt, looking for any place to hide before it was too late, and whoever waited for him at the end of the alley got a glimpse of him. He saw a cardboard box behind a garbage bin. Figuring some hobo used it as a house at some point; he quickly scrambled in, pulling some old newspapers to cover himself.

He heard soft footsteps coming towards him, but they were no adult's feet. These footsteps were soft, much too soft. When the footsteps were close enough, he lowered the newspaper scrap to look. A young girl with silver hair and sapphire eyes was peering into the box that held him.

He blinked.

She blinked.

His eyes narrowed then. "What do you want?"

She peered innocently at him. "I think you might have something of mine." She said, her voice was as silvery as her hair.

He glared. "No I don't! I don't even know you!" He fussed, hoping she would drop it and walk away. Where were her parents? Surely they would be here and tear away a weeks worth of food from him.

"But, I can see the strap of my purse there." She pointed. He cursed mentally, words that a 6-year-old probably shouldn't know.

"Fine." He threw the bag at her. It wasn't worth it anyway. Next time he'd just pick pocket someone who'd be more likely to call the cops than to follow him.

She held her small purse, still looking at him. He sighed in exasperation. "Well? You got what you wanted, now leave me alone."

She looked at her purse, and then reached in a pulled out a small pink wallet. She pulled out a small wad of papers and held them out to him.

He starred at them hesitantly. What was she doing? Was this a trick? If he took them, would she call her parents and have him arrested?

She only smiled serenely. "Here. I'm giving them to you."

"Why?" Duo asked suspiciously. It wasn't everyday a child like himself would just hand a street kid money.

"It was spending money, but I don't really see anything I want. So I want to give it to you. It's okay. You can take it. It's a present."

Charity. It had to be. "I don't need charity money." _Yes I do._

She looked slightly put out. "Oh…I just thought….okay." She made to put it back in her bag.

Logic got the best of him. "Wait! I'll take it."

She smiled and handed it to him. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket. He made to leave, when she called to him. "Wait! What's your name?" She asked.

He turned back around. "Duo." He said nervously.

She held out her hand. "I'm Usagi. Usagi Tsukino."

Duo hesitantly shook her hand, and then ran.

-----------------------------------------

(A.C. 190, _September_)

A young brown-haired boy walked the streets, starring at the fine architecture around him. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be training. But in the midst of all the violence he was forced to endure, he needed some time to reflect on what it was that he was supposed to be fighting for.

It wasn't long before he crossed one building in particular that caught his eye. It was a music school. As he watched the entrance, he saw young girls and boys walking in and out with variously shaped cases in their hands. He could recognize a violin, a cello, a trumpet, clarinets, and a flute. The door was held open by a door stopper.

He asked himself if he dare go in. He had always loved music, but had never been given a chance to play.

He watched another student walk in with a small flute case with stickers all over it. He decided.

Walking into the building, he was greeted with a long hallway. Through the various door windows, he could see classrooms filled with children and their instruments. He walked further and saw a band playing, trumpets bursting, and clarinets doing harmony. Further along the way, he saw something different.

A young girl was playing her silver flute solo. She stood erect in front of her music stand, her fingers moving agilely over the holes in her flute. Her head shifted slightly when she went to take a breath, but it was flawlessly smooth, or what he perceived flawless was.

He looked around the room, and saw that she was alone. Her silver fell past her waist, pinned by small barrettes that pulled it away from her face. He had never seen a girl her age with hair colored such as hers.

He hadn't noticed she'd stopped playing until their eyes met. His breath caught. Her eyes were a perfect silvery sapphire color. The only thing he could think of to describe them as was "Ocean Eyes." Not because of the color, but because they were deep, very deep.

She spoke. "Hello, are you here to practice?"

He quickly fixed himself into a persona the Doctor trained him into. He shook his head.

"I didn't think so; I didn't see your instrument. What are you here for then?"

He was silent.

"Can't you speak?" She asked, looking slightly concerned at his lack of a response.

He turned his head, and softly said, "I was listening to you play."

She caught it, just barely. She smiled. "Oh, do you play the flute?"

He shook his head.

"Would you like to?"

He looked up, slightly surprised by her offer. Learn to play the flute? His training would never allow it. But something caused him to nod. She smiled, and took apart her flute, taking out a cloth from her case, and began to clean it thoroughly. When she was done, she taught him how to read the notes. In his kind of training, he was used to learning things extremely quick. He didn't know how long he stayed their, playing her flute, and her listening to him. He never saw her again at the music school after that, and when his training picked up, he knew it didn't matter anyways.

All he knew was that whenever he got the chance, he would look over music notes, and mentally play the flute in his head.

-----------------------------------------

(A.C. 192, _January_)

Quatre Rabarba Winner stood at the side of her father in the airport base, awaiting the arrival of the delegation from the colony L2. He watched his father's forehead crease and the stiffness of her posture tense even more.

He wondered what his father was so worried about. The others that waited with them were relaxed and even conversing with each other. Did his father know something that they didn't?

They watched the large plane land. As the doors opened, and the stairwell was pushed against the opening, he saw a large number of men in uniform walk out. Among them, he saw was the illustrious Colonial Treize Kushranada, leader of an emerging organization called OZ. The formation of OZ was causing the colonies a lot of hostility towards Earth. Quatre had been told that Treize was not a good man. He was talking with another man, just as official looking. A young silver-haired girl walked beside him, looking around in curiosity. She had to have been Quatre's age.

They entered the lobby of the airport base. Treize and his companion touched their fore fingers to the side of their foreheads, and bowed, right arms crossed their chests. The little girl only bowed, not knowing quite what to do.

Treize addressed Quatre's father, introducing his companion as Commander Kenji-Asaka Tsukino. Commander Tsukino, in turn, introduced the young girl beside him as his daughter, Usagi Tsukino. Usagi smiled and bowed again, with her hands clasped before her. She sent a small smile towards Quatre, who blushed, and bowed as well. Her eyes sparkled with innocence, and Quatre was immediately taken with her.

However, they weren't give time to chat before Treize Kushranada, Commander Tsukino, and his father took off with the rest of the delegation. Usagi was sent with another woman, presumably her caretaker, in another limousine. Quatre waved silently to her through the window, before following his own caretaker, Rashid, in his own limousine.

"She's a very attractive young girl, Master Quatre."

"Yes, much too innocent to be trapped in a world such as this, though, Rashid." Quatre said, quietly to himself.

Usagi Tsukino. He never heard of her again after that day, except what he heard in the news.

-----------------------------------------

(A.C. 190)

A 10-year-old Hiiro Yui watched the Doctors work. Dr. J. had told him that the mobile they were working on was to be his and his alone. He alone would operate it, and the secrets of this soon-to-be legendary mobile suit were to die with him. He swelled with pride when they told him the name:

Wing Zero.

_His _Wing Zero. Hiiro hadn't had much to call his own in this world. He didn't have parents, he didn't have friends, and he didn't have any possessions that hadn't once been someone else's. This was his. _His _mobile suit. _His_ Wing Zero. It was all his.

There was a small giggle from behind him, and he turned from the scaffolding to see a small group of girls walking past the entranceway. He saw that girl that had giggled. She had silver hair in two buns on either side of her head with long pigtails hanging to her knees. His eyes narrowed when she turned to him.

He had seen her before. Her name was Usagi Tsukino. She was some of his classes. She was a pretty good fighter for a girl. Hiiro had a hard time admitting it, as he didn't believe that girls should be fighting anyway. But she did. Her father was a Commander of a large fleet of mobile dolls for the colonies. He sent her there that she learn how to defend herself adequately in the premise that something happen to him. But he still didn't understand why she was here, why half the people here were here. She seemed too innocent to be involved in classes that taught how to harm others.

He caught her eye, and the dark blue and silver swirls in her eyes undid him. They were so happy.

She waved at him, but he didn't wave back. He flicked his head to the side; his unruly brown hair fell away for a second before falling back in front of his face. She dropped her hand, but offered a small smile anyway before turning to her friends.

In a way, he hated her. She had friends, family, possessions, and if she continued at the rate she was going, the doctors would give her her own mobile suit. Not anywhere near the capacity of his, and that was something. But still, he was jealous. And for a 10-year-old, there wasn't much separating jealousy and hatred.

Over the course of the year, however, she was taken away from the school to travel with her father and mother. She had been close to graduating into the next rank, but Hiiro should have known a girl like her would chose something better for her life. Though his jealousy of her was great, he knew it was better for her to be away from this place. Away from what was about to occur.

However, from the news he heard later, perhaps it would have been better had she stayed.

-----------------------------------------

(A.C. 194)

Wufei Chang was not happy. Married to a girl who thought she was so much better than what she was. Her overconfidence was a both a curse and an annoyance, he thought. Meiran was a hindrance and an unwelcome distraction from what most mattered; strength, and knowledge. Wufei liked to think that she possessed neither.

Then it changed. There was an attack of mobile dolls, ending in Meiran's death. His wife's death. _Damn onna, she was stupid to fight against them. Women don't need to fight. Only men have the strength to fight._

He was forced to watch as his clan, his people, was murdered by the blasts from the cruel and unforgiving mobile dolls. Wufei took up his mobile suit, and proceeded to destroy each and every mobile doll within his sight. He followed the rest to a base in middle of nowhere, China. The people who ordered the murder of his people were in there.

Wufei approached the base, intent on destroying the entire thing. Then a blast rang out, hitting the upper arm of his mobile suit. He turned to fire back, but found himself surrounded by mobile dolls, poised to destroy his suit completely.

A face came to the screen inside the cockpit. It was a man, dark hair and an OZ uniform.

"Surrender, pilot. We've got enough firepower to blast you into the ground."

Wufei refused to answer. His breathes were short, and his black eyes were narrowed. He starred hard at the face before him, knowing full well what the man had done, and what he was capable of doing to him.

"You've blasted my clan into the ground, pilot." He replied. "I'm sure another won't trigger your conscience." He glared, with an evil smile growing.

The man looked slightly concerned. "What's your name, pilot?"

"What's your name, general?" He mocked.

The man swallowed with a glare and answered, "I am Commander Kenji-Asaka Tsukino of OZ organization. Now answer me."

"You're worst nightmare, Commander Tsukino." With that, the screen went black, and Wufei, with his mobile suit's arm still outstretched to deliver a blast to who he assumed was the Commander, he delivered the photon blast, right into the chest of the opposing mobile suit, watching with morbid satisfaction as it exploded, undoubtedly killing whoever was inside it.

With lightening speed, before the others could get over the shock that he had fired, Wufei made a jump into the roof of the base, and pointing down, he aimed his blast at what he knew was the command center. But something caught his eye, a small shimmer off to the side.

He turned his head, his arm still extended towards the center.

A girl, about his age, was starring at the remnants of the mobile suit he had just destroyed. When he zoomed in on her, he saw she was crying. _Life is harsh, kid._

She turned to him, tearing running down her face. He could feel hatred burning into him, even though she couldn't see him. Her sapphire blood-shot eyes glared pain and betrayal at him. But his heart was still filled with hatred towards her people for destroying his. _Welcome to my world, onna. _

He turned away from her, aiming a powerful blast towards the base, and shot, and in a second, the enter base was blown. He jumped and flew off, hovering in the air, watching in satisfaction as justice was done. He couldn't see the girl anymore; the blast had lit up the sky. But he knew she was watching him.

With the imprint of her eyes burning in his memories, he flew off, determined not to regret.

(End Flashback)

-----------------------------------------

_Present_

Peacemillion hovered restlessly in space, and the people inside mirrored that feeling.

"I'm so bored; I don't even think bothering Wufei will make me feel better. Why are we waiting? I think we should blow 'em up before they even have a chance to make a move." Duo complained, reclined back in his chair, feet upon the table.

Apart from Duo, the others were glad for a small break. Even though they hadn't had to leave Peacemillion in over 4 days, the days they were able to relax were welcomed. Wufei was glaring at Duo, balancing on his back in mid-air due to the low level of gravity. Trowa was currently reading a book, while Quatre was sipping his tea and watching the quite galaxy from the large windows.

"At this point in time, I hardly think that is wise." Howard said. His laptop was open on the table Duo's feet currently occupied, and he was scanning the latest news. Hiiro was looking over his shoulder.

"Well well. You may have gotten your wish, Duo." Howard suddenly said after a few minutes of silence. Everyone's attention was suddenly on Howard. "You have a mission, boys. It seems there is a rogue on the loose. She dismantled an entire base, stealing all information from their main database. Definitely an OZ recruit. Treize seems to have up'd his standard with this one." He looked closely to read a bit more.

"You are to recover the stolen information from a base in China. Dr. J will forward you more information when he receives it. I guess I don't need to ask you if you accept or not, eh Hiiro?"

"Mission Accepted." Hiiro replied.

"Ah! And looky here. They seemed to have captured a photograph of the girl responsible for the end in your holiday."

Howard enlarged the photograph, including the name in the margins.

"Usagi Tsukino."

It sounded familiar, but they weren't able to place a face with the name until the picture came up.

There was a collective gasp from the five pilots.

-----------------------------------------

I'll thank you to tell me what you think! And vote on couples please. I'll be bringing in at least Rei and Makoto before long.

!Princess Ashley


	2. She's Only a Girl

God is a Girl

By: Princess Ashley

Chapter 2: She's Only a Girl

-------------------------------------------

Grunts and cries of pain exited the training room as kick after kick and blow after blow hit home on the over sized punching bag. Other had crowded into the room to watch as the silver-haired beauty exerted anger and punishment into her task. She delivered several round-house kicks with a final ax-kick to finish it off, and suddenly the threadbare fabric ripped open, and out fell an unfortunate soul who had just been made an example of. A rather painful example.

Usagi Tsukino turned away, wiping the sweat from her face. She never liked to see the people she was called to punish. They had never done anything to her, but she knew that she had to harden herself if she was ever going to defeat the one who had caused her so much pain.

She heard clapping behind her, but refused to turn. She knew it was Treize. He had taken her in after the murders of her father. Her mother and brother had been murdered not much later, by the alliance, as her father had been. She had sworn revenge and victory against the alliance. Unfortunately, revenge had made her a different person. Angry, bitter, and hostile. Any pleasant memory she had was blocked by this new person, who wanted only bloodshed. Almost like a split-personality….

A hand was laid on her shoulder. She shut her eyes and turned, raising a hand her forehead.

He returned the favor. "You always seem to draw a crowd whenever you administer punishment. I can see why. The poor boy never did anything to you and yet you beat him like he killed your father."

She winced slightly, but couldn't say anything.

He rubbed his chin slightly, and then smirked. "Well, in order to celebrate, you can have the rest of the day off. I know how punishment irks your nerves. Why don't you relax? Maybe play your flute? We haven't heard your music in a while?" Treize knew she played the flute. Many times when Treize and her father would walk in on her playing the flute. One thing she had always liked about Treize was his appreciation for music.

She nodded, saluted him again, and walked away.

She continued down the halls of the base. Several others who walked past her gained a wary look on their face. She shifted her eyes to the ground.

Friends were not an option here. She figured she could always try, but she had lost that ability long ago. She could hold a conversation with some of the other soldiers, but that was all they ever were. Soldiers. Not friends.

She walked downstairs, where all the soldier's temporary residences were. She placed her keycard in the slot and typed in the password. She opened the door, entered, and then shut it, laying her sweat covered back against it. She looked at the small but functional life she had now.

The room consisted of two queen-sized beds, two nightstands, a television on a stand, two desks, and a bathroom. She shared her room with the closest thing she could have to a friend, Makoto Kino. They both had lost their parents young, and they both loved to fight. But Makoto couldn't remember her parents at all, so it was no loss to her. Meanwhile, Usagi kept a single photo of her parents and brother at the bottom of her nightstand drawer, if only so she could remember their faces. The walls were bare, the sheets were dark blue, and there were no movies or other appliances to mention, save the television, mini fridge, microwave, laptop, and MP3 players that Makoto had bought her for her birthday. A pity gift, maybe. She hadn't received a gift in years, save from Treize, and his contribution were compliments and a new music book once a year.

The door opened. Usagi's hand went to her side holster, but it was only Makoto. She observed where Usagi's hand was.

"Whoa there, sweetie. It's me, your roommate. Ya know, the one that lives with you? Wouldn't be too cool for you to kill your roommate, yeah?" Makoto said, her hands rising beside her head in a mock surrender.

Usagi smirked and relaxed. "Sorry." She said, and opened her closet door, rummaging through all the different cases on the floor.

Makoto walked to the mini-fridge and brought out two SOBE. She carried one over and placed it on Usagi's desk. Usagi emerged from the closet with a small black case. She carried the case over to the desk and searched the shelf for her music books. She pulled one out, and sat on the bed. Makoto reclined on her bed.

"I could use some of your flute playing right about now. Tomorrow they have us staying up all night protection that information cartridge you stole from the alliance's base last week. Guess their expecting a break in."

As Usagi put together her flute, she let herself think of the supposedly invincible Gundam pilots. No doubt, they would be sent to get the information back. She was slightly nervous. From what she heard, they hadn't failed a mission completely yet. She knew there was a good chance she was going to die the next night if they chose to attack.

"Think they'll send in the Gundam pilots?" She asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Maybe. I dunno. Is whatever you stole from the alliance that important do you think?" Makoto asked, propping up her elbow and facing Usagi.

"Not sure. All I know is that I was supposed to upload and destroy the mainframe. For all I know, it's a recipe for that Turkish delight that Treize is crazy about."

Makoto laughed. "I love your sense of humor. But really, if there was an attack tomorrow night, and it was the Gundam pilots, what kind of chance do we have? I mean, the Gundam pilots….their the best there is."

"There only boys, not gods." Usagi said, almost trying to reassure herself.

A secret smile crossed Makoto's face. "I hear their cute."

Usagi turned to her, a small smirk on her face. "With that attitude, you'll be dead before you even catch a glimpse. The most powerful attack are when you're not looking."

"Have some fun for once in your life Usagi! The stiffs around here are hardly worth my time, but we're talking the best of the best out there. Either way, I'm gonna get swept off my feet. Either by a bullet, or by the hotness of those pilots. Mmmmmhmmmmm…." She hummed, falling back on the bed, lost within her school-girl fantasies.

Usagi grunted in mock-disgust. She quietly flipped the pages in her music book until she found the song. She placed the pipe to her mouth, and blew softly, her fingers moving nimbly over the holes. _A criminal's lullaby…_

-------------------------------------------

Hiiro grabbed the laptop from Howard; the image was imbedded into his mind.

Usagi Tsukino. The young innocent girl that had waved to him in the training facility, with a pack of friends. A sweet girl with pigtails and a smile. How could this girl, shoulder-length silver hair and a black suit holding a gun to a pleading alliance soldier's head with an angry and vengeful look on her face; how could she be the same girl?

Trowa, Quatre, and Duo were stunned. How could such a sweet little girl they met when they were younger turn into such a monster?

Wufei was detached. He only looked once at the picture, and then turned away. He didn't need an explanation as the why she was the way she was. He knew. He was the reason.

_A girl was starring at the remnants of the mobile suit he had just destroyed. When he zoomed in on her, he saw she was crying. 'Life is harsh, kid.' _

_She turned to him, tearing running down her face. He could feel hatred burning into him, even though she couldn't see him. Her sapphire blood-shot eyes glared pain and betrayal at him. But his heart was still filled with hatred towards her people for destroying his. 'Welcome to my world, onna.'_

'Why do I feel terrible? I did nothing to that brat's father yet he gets off on destroying everything I knew and loved. Meiran. My Meiran. I was just administering justice. That is justice. It's just a pity she'll never know her father for the bastard that he was. She'll blame everything on the alliance. It's easier to hate us.' Wufei clenched his fists. 'She'll die to. Her ignorance will be her end. Not every thing is black and white.'

He clasped his hands in prayer briefly, before leaving the room to fetch a drink.

Duo watched his friend leave the room. 'He must not have known her. It seems all of us knew her. What a coincidence.'

The money, the flute, the smile, the wave, the murder.

Quatre sighed. "I can't believe it."

The others only starred at the picture that was projected before them. Hiiro's eyes were narrowed at the image. Trowa was expressionless. Duo adverted his eyes to the ground. Quatre sipped his tea, with a sorrowful look.

"I don't see how this could happen. She was so sweet. Now she's a murderer. No better than us. Back then, she was…untouchable."

Quatre looked at Duo. "War does horrible things to good people Duo. How did you know her?"

Duo looked up, and shook his head with a small smile. "I didn't really. I stole her purse. I was maybe five or six. She followed me, and I gave her the purse back. She gave me money for food though. She told me her name, and then I ran. I had enough food for two weeks with that money." He said wistfully. "That was before I was taken into the church."

"She taught me how to play the flute."

Quatre and Duo looked at Trowa in surprise. The silent soldier was starring off into space. Quatre smiled at him, touching her shoulder. Quatre knew how much music meant to him.

Duo was looking at Hiiro. "What about you Hii-man?"

"I hated her." Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What? Why?" Duo said, shocked at his comrade for defacing her.

Hiiro only glared at him, and then stood to leave. "Don't get attached. If we run into her on the mission, you know what we have to do." He shot a knowing look at his fellow pilots. He exited, leaving the pilots to their thoughts.

-------------------------------------------

Hiiro typed away on his laptop, looking for anything that had to do with Usagi.

Several different articles came up about the death/murder of her father. Not even a month afterwards, the mother and brother were found bludgeoned to death in their mansion on L2. It went on to say that Usagi, the only remaining heir to the Tsukino fortune was sent to a private estate elsewhere along with a caretaker, named Setsuna Meioh. After that, she seemed to have vanished from the records. No receipts, no plane tickets, no sightings, nothing.

Hiiro frowned. "How does someone just disappear like that?"

Of course he knew. He lived most of his life without anyone knowing who the hell he was. 'But I was a nobody. Usagi Tsukino is one of the wealthiest heiress' known. How can someone like that disappear? And moreover, how does she get into the OZ bases without someone recognizing her?'

He sighed, and went back to his search, refining it to search for recent photographs. Nothing.

He smirked. 'Well, looks like we're gonna have to dig a little deeper.' Aka, the OZ organization mainframe.

This time, he received a few hits, including a profile, but her name was now Usagi Akane. 'That explains why there are no known records, but surely Treize would have known her. And if he did, that means that he's probably been with her this entire time, to earn enough trust in her to do that.' The rational side of him added, 'or she could just be stupid.'

He pressed a key.

There she was. Usagi Tsukino-Akane. Dressed in a grey short-sleeved uniform, she stood erect, the photo only showing her from the waist up. 17 years old, specializing in field operations, combat, and computer programming; His forte. One of their better soldiers, she had been working for OZ for over 5 years. 'Not long after her father was killed. Treize must have been in further than we thought.'

A message popped up on the screen, and immediately opened.

_I have sent the coordinates to WZ, the same with the others. The package should be on the B3 in the Operations Office. There will be soldiers on watch. Do it tomorrow night. Be prepared. _

_J._

_P.S. Delete this message as a copy has been sent to the others. 02 will unfortunately be receiving an unexpected surprise however. Don't be alarmed. _

Hiiro's brow rose briefly, before there was a muffled crash and some curses from down the hall.

"DAMN IT ALL! HOW COME I ALWAYS GET THE EXPLODING ONE!?!?!"

He smirked, deleting the message.

'Tomorrow night…' He thought.

----------------------------------------

Hiiro left his room, traveling down the hall back to the conference room. Wufei was back, and was apparently in the middle of his favorite pastime: chasing Duo around welding his deadly katana.

Hiiro fleetingly wondered what Duo had done this time. Trowa promptly answered, pointing to a small sign on Wufei's back with the word 'Wuffie' scrawled across it.

Quatre seemed like he was in mourning, sitting by himself with his hands clasped together in prayer. 'Only Quatre could be this affected by someone he hardly knew.'

Hiiro pulled a gun from the counter and fired a blank into the air. Wufei froze, directing a glare at Hiiro, while Duo fled behind Quatre, who had been shook out of his daze.

"Tomorrow night." He said. Duo nodded.

"Same time, same channel then? Hiiro and Trowa infiltrate; Wufei, Quatre, and I hold the fort with the Gundams?"

"I'd expect that there would be more protection on that information than normal. Maybe it'd be better if we all went in. We'd be less noticeable if we didn't have the Gundams with us." Trowa countered, looking like he was hardly believing what was coming from his own mouth.

"No Gundams? Are you crazy?" Duo asked, eyeing Trowa like he'd morphed into his clown costume.

"According to the information, there are going to be a lot of people around protecting the base. We'd be calling attention to ourselves before we even got into the base. We've completed missions without them before." The usually silent one replied.

Quatre nodded. "I agree. No Gundams. Besides; such a large base will have patrol further out than the base itself keeping the area secure."

Duo slouched back. "Great, the base is an island. How the hell are we gonna get there if we're not gonna use the Gundams?"

"You idiot! How else would be get onto an island if we're not flying?" Wufei fumed, grasping his katana, ready to hack something to shreds.

"…..swim?" Duo asked meekly

"Injustice…." Wufei mumbled.

"Soooo…..island of the coast of China... what's the name?"

"Not Taiwan. We'll download the coordinates." Hiiro replied.

He walked to the large window that made up a good part of the wall, leaning his shoulder against it and watched the stars.

Every once in a while he could see various Technicolor blasts from far in the distance, distant battles being fought. And here in the middle of it all; they were given the best view of all the destruction in the universe.

Destruction of machines, ideas…

'…people.'

Tomorrow they would know just what the world had done to one Usagi Tsukino.

-------------------------------------------

Please continue to vote on pairings. Thanks for your support!

!PA


End file.
